Love you Wiki
Welcome to the Love you Wiki This wiki is basically about loving and adoring you for who you truly are and showing you how fabulous you are. If you aren't confident or if you wish to change your look that is fine we have tips right here. If you need advice we've got that if you want to loose weight you know we have it. Anything to make you happy with how you look and how you feel we also have celebrity style star pages, then you should love yourself a little bit more and as Lady Gaga says you were born this way baby! Let the closed bud blossom into a beautiful flower thumb|right|300px Love you wiki's inspiration I, Quam1992 think that Lady Gaga is a great inspiration for confidence and acceptance, and she wants her little monsters to feel the same. Born this way is a song made to show that no matter who you are, you should love yourself. Miss Gaga loves being unique, so if you are don't hide it because baby you were born this way! We salute you Gaga! Born This Way It doesn't matter if you love him, Or capital H-I-M just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way baby Ma Mamma told me when I was young, we are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir "Theres nothing wrong with loving who you are," she said "Cause he made you perfect babe," "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, listen to me when I say," I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and your set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way! Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't be a drag just be a queen Don't be a drag just be a queen Don't be a drag just be a queen Don't be Give yourself prudence, and love your friends Subway kid rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself, must be my youth A different lover is not a sin, believe capital H-I-M hey hey hey I love my life my life I love this record And mi amore vole fe yah I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and your set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way! Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't be a drag just be a queen, whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're lebanese you're orient Whether lifes disabilites, left you outcast bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'cause baby you were born this way No matter gay straight or bi, lesbian transegendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive! No matter black, white or beige, chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and your set I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way, yeah Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way! Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way I'm on the right track Baby I was born this way! Oh there aint no other way, baby I was born this way I was born this way hey I was born this way hey I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey I was born this way hey I was born this way hey I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! Category:Browse